epicwarsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Tower
The Tower is a new game-mode added in v1.50. Mechanics: There are 5 buildable levels of the tower. Once built, you can claim a Reward for every 20 wins in Quest or Arena, with better Rewards for higher-level Towers. Each level can be built with either Battle Points or crystals (which is not advisable due to the ease of obtaining Battle Points). *Level 1 Tower costs 50 BP or 5 crystal *Level 2 Tower costs 150 BP or __ crystal *Level 3 Tower costs 500 BP or 120 crystal *Level 4 Tower costs 2000 BP or 250 crystal *Level 5 Tower costs 12000 BP or 500 crystal How is XP/Gold/AP calculated in Tower? Let’s say: *Enemy_stats = Enemy_Level + (Enemy_HP / 2) + Enemy_Attack + Enemy_Defense *Player_stats = Player_Level + (Player_HP / 2) + Player_Attack + Player_Defense X = – Player_stats) * (Enemy_number_units) / 60 *AP_cost = 0.08*X (min: 1 AP, max: 999 APs) *Exp_reward = X (min: 5 xp, max: 4999xp) Gold_reward = 0 Note: the AP_cost and Exp_reward are rounded up Battle Points rewards (BPs): *a) if AP cost ≥ 120 APs, you get 2500 BPs; *b) if AP cost ≥ 80 APs, you get 1250 BPs; *c) if AP cost ≥ 40 APs, you get 600 BPs; *d) if AP cost ≥ 24 APs, you get 350 BPs; *e) if AP cost ≥ 16 APs, you get 200 BPs; *f) if AP cost ≥ 8 APs, you get 100 BPs; *g) if AP cost ≥ 1 AP, you get 50 BPs. Guardians Each level of tower gives you another Guardian slot. Hiring guardians: The gold cost to hire a Guardian will be based on his level, rounded up to the next nearest 100, e.g. the Guardian is between levels 5001 and 5099, so the gold cost will be 5100 gold. Another example: if the Guardian is between levels 101 and 199, the gold cost will be 200 gold. When you wish to hire someone normally you would type their name in arena. Each person one at a time until you find someone worth hiring. Well you can also just simply use the level search feature in arena to look at all of them at once. Just search 5 levels under the guy on top of the hire list and you may see them all in arena. Example: The guy on top of the hire list is level 2580. You should search 2575 in the smaller box in arena. Attacking Attack button shows you a list of towers you can attack. The list will be of the players roughly your level, therefore of those people you can hire as guardians. You can even battle yourself, if they chose you as their guardian. Rewards The higher your Tower is (from lv 1 to lv 5), the better your rewards will be. You need to win 20 games in Quests/Arena to get a reward. CoT's don't count towards this counter. The reward for destroying enemy tower equals that, earned for 20 battles by your enemy. For example, destroying a level 3 tower would give you the rewards yielded by twenty battles of a level 3 tower, regardless of the level of your own tower. It does not affect the progress of the 20-battle reward counter. The rewards are fully random (not rigged, pure luck). There is a 60% chance to get an Item Reward, 30% to get Gold Reward and 10% to get a Refill (50% sub-chance of refilling either Energy or Action): Item Rewards If you get an Item Reward (60% chance): NOTES: The total probability to get the most useful stuff from a Lv 5 tower: *~100,000 gold = 4.5% * 30% = 1.35% *1,000,000 gold jackpot = 0.5% * 30 = 0.15% *50x Silver Swords = 37.5% * 60% = 22.5% *99x Silver Swords = 7% * 60% = 4.2% *Epic stone = 1.125% * 60% = 0.675% *Galaxy stone = 0.125% * 60% = 0.075% all percentages and ratios are courtesy of gust4v3 Bugs Sometimes after reloading the game, your tower is considered Lvl 1, and therefore you will get Lvl 1 rewards. You need to fight one battle in tower mode to fix this. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Village